The instant invention relates generally to improvements in smoking pipe apparatus and the like, and more particularly to a new and improved ignition system to be used in combination with smoking pipes and apparatus therefor.
In the field of smoking pipes, it has been the general practice to employ matches, conventional so-called cigarette lighters and other like devices to perform the operation of igniting a smokable substance within the bowl of the pipe by the application of same to the pipe bowl opening. Although such devices have served the purpose, they have not proved entirely satisfactory under all conditions of service for the reason that each of such devices is a separate item from the smoking pipe, but nevertheless a necessary element for igniting the smokable substance within the pipe bowl, and therefore must be remembered and carried on ones person at all times when smoking is desired. Furthermore, it has been disclosed in several earlier patents attempts to provide smoking devices with self contained ignitor systems. These devices attempted to improve the lot of the pipe smoker by providing various self contained means for igniting the smokable substances within the bowl. These devices had several drawbacks and have therefore never become a popular item for the pipe smoker. The principal drawbacks of these prior art attempts to combine the pipe and the lighter were: that the flame was remote from the substance to be ignited; the odor or taste of fuel was always present when the pipe was being smoked; the fuel supply evaporated as ignitor fuel was always exposed to the atmosphere; considerable mechanism was utilized when the ignitor apparatus was translated from a stowed to deployed position and the additional ignitor mechanism rendered the pipe cumbersome and difficult to carry on the person.